Custom:LEGO Doctor Who: The Thirteen Doctors
Please do not edit this page. Thank you Description The Masters have come up with their most diabolical plan yet. They have stolen each of the Doctors and their companions out of time, and have forced them to face their most dangerous enemies. The Doctors must defeat their enemies and unite to foil the Masters' plan. Plot In an unknown location six of the Masters are called together by another Master. He tells them of his plot to forever destroy the Doctor and take over the universe. All thirteen of the Doctors are going about their lives; flying a TARDIS, fighting a Time War, or exploring other worlds. All of a sudden, their companions disappear and each of them gets a massage from all seven Masters. They are to come to Gallifrey during the last day of the Time War, if they want to see their companions again. The Doctors each arrive on Gallifrey, in the war-torn city of Arcadia. The First, Third, and Eleventh Doctors land near each other and the War Doctor, in the middle of blasting words on a wall. The four Doctors fight their way through the city and arrive at the Masters' headquarters. The Fourth, Seventh, Tenth, and Twelfth Doctors materialize at the same spot. They team up and rescue Time Lords from the Daleks at the tower. They eventually make their way to the Masters' headquarters. The Second, Fifth, Sixth, Eighth, and Ninth all arrive at the city where a Dalek ship is approaching. The ship belongs to the Dalek Emperor, who sends fleets of Daleks to fight the Doctors. They defeat the Daleks and the Emperor, and arrive at the Masters' headquarters. The thirteen Doctors enter the building to find the Masters holding their companions captive. Missy activates a device, scattering all of the Doctors, companions, and TARDISes throughout time and space. There they will have to face their greatest enemies, or be destroyed once and for all. The Seventh Doctor, along with Jamie McCrimmon (who was with the Second Doctor) and Peri Brown (who was with the Sixth Doctor), arrive in 21st century London. First, the Doctor discovers that the TARDIS isn't working. Then, they discover another attempt of the Nestene Consciousness to take over the Earth with its auton armies. The three of them are found by auton duplicates on the streets and attacked. They fight off the autons but more buts out of shop windows and attack. They rescue civilians, and fight autons until they trace the signal to a plastics company that the Nestene has been operating out of. Inside, they are once again attacked and the Doctor is captured. Jamie and Peri search the building until they find and free the Doctor. However, as they are about to cut the signal, they are attacked by the Doctor who is an auton duplicate. They defeat the auton, free the real Doctor, and cut the Nestene's signal. The three of them return to the TARDIS, having once again foiled the Nestene's plans. The Eleventh Doctor and Tegan Jovanka (who was with the Fifth Doctor) land in a strange alien ship. The explore the ship, only to be attacked by Cybermats. The Doctor reprograms a Cybermat to take them to its leader. Along the way, they find River Song, who has been captured by Cybermen. They free her and defeat the Cybermen, and continue following the Cybermat through the ship. It brings them to a room with the Cyber-Controller and many other Cybermen. They successfully defeat the Cyber-Controller by deactivating its helemt. Afterwards, River informs them of her plan to destroy the ship by blowing up its engine. They head to the engine room, fighting Cybermen and Cybermats along the way. When they arrive in the engine room, they are greeted by an enormous Cyberking with more Cybermen, of course. After a fight with the Cyberking, Tegan activates a detonator on the engines. They escape back to the TARDIS as the ship, the Cyberking, and all of the Cybermen are destoryed. The Fourth Doctor, Ian Chesterton (who was with the First Doctor), and Nardole (who was with the twelfth Doctor) are sent back in time to the prehistoric age. However, the Master (in his degenerated form) has traveled back in time and tricked the Silurains and Sea Devils (who have not yet began hibernating) into believing that the Doctor is out to kill them. The Doctor sees the Master, but he escapes. They try to find the Master's base, when they are attacked by the Silurains and their pet dinosaurs. Ian hijacks a pterodactyl, in order to get a better view of the land. He sees the Master's base underwater, and flies back to the Doctor and Nardole, who have escaped the dinosaurs. They get scuba gear from the TARDIS, and dive underwater. They find the base and infiltrate it only to be attacked by a group of Sea Devils. They fight them off and make their way to the Master. After a brief fight, the Doctor ties up the Master with a yo-yo and leaves him to a group of angry Sea Devils. The Eighth Doctor and Donna Noble (who was with the Tenth Doctor) find themselves in Victorian England. The presence of the Doctor is immediately sensed by the Great Intelligence who wants revenge on him from their last encounter. Seeking to destroy the Doctor once and for all, the Intelligence hurls yetis, snowmen, and whisper men at the Doctor and Donna, who barely manage to escape. The two of them make their way through London, avoiding many attacks, and arrive at a small house, where they meet a lizard woman, her wife, and their potato butler. The lizard woman informs the Doctor of where the Intelligence is and how to defeat him. The Doctor and Donna then make their way to an underground base. The two fight off snowmen and whisper men, but are captured by the yetis. They are taken to the Intelligence, who exists within a computer. After brief talking, the Doctor tricks a yeti into destroying the computer, putting and end to the Intelligence's control. Victorious, the Doctor and Donna return to the TARDIS. The Second Doctor and Amy Pond (who was with the Eleventh Doctor) are transported to 21st century London. As the Doctor tries to find a way back to Gallifrey, Amy spots that all the statues look like Weeping Angels. She and the Doctor return to the TARDIS to find something capable of stopping them. They fashion together two watches that prevent them from being displaced in time. Then, the Master (in Bruce's stolen body) transmits a message telling them where to find him. They return to the streets of London, where the night has fallen and the Angels have begun to attack random citizens. They escape the Angels and make their way to the graveyard where the Master is. The Master reveals that he wishes to kill the Doctor himself, and use the Angels to conquer the universe. The Doctor then uses his watch to create a time displacement field, preventing the Angels from entering. The two of them defeat the Master, release the Angels from his control, and return to the TARDIS. Characters DLC Characters Levels Rate How Would You Rate This Game? Amazing Good Decent Okay Bad Terrible Category:Custom Video Games